


sing me to sleep

by AssyEr



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, i guess, when you accidentaly let the child you look after shoot a manequeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyEr/pseuds/AssyEr
Summary: Jonny got turned into a seven year old child. When he gets scared after shooting the Toy Soldier, Nastya is the one to find him and help him calm down.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	sing me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> written for writer's month, prompt deaging

It was incredible. Nastya had only left Young Jonny with the crew for what, a few hours? They just had to make sure he didn’t die for a few hours until Raph and Brian found a way to reverse the situation, but not even with that they could be trusted.

He was like what, six? Eight years? How difficult can be keeping a seven year old kid in the same room as you, and keep it alive?

To be fair, she admitted, it was Jonny they had been left with.

She just hoped he was still alive.

Marius was the one to find her first, coming clean immediately. He had said that everything had been fine, they had been teaching him to bet, and then he had taken a gun (she had no idea where he got a gun, and at that point it would be stupid to ask) and shoot the Toy Soldier for being creepy, like Adult Jonny would normally do. But something had been wrong with him, because he just started trembling so hard the pistol was shaking, and didn’t seem to be registering reality.

Ivy, who had been nearer, tried to take his hand to get him back, but he had jumped as if burn, and just ran out of the room, not looking back or answering to any of them. They had no idea of where he could be.

Nastya had sighed, and told Marius that she would take care of it, to pass the message. She already had an idea of where he was.

“Jonny?” she called for him inside the vent.

She had been the one to discover the place, so long ago, but he had adopted the hiding spot as his after she showed him. They used to come here together to hide, or just. Be. It was a safe place, and she had no doubt it was where he must have gone when scared.

There were things that he had kept with him, apparently. His rich vocabulary. The reflex of shooting TS for being creepy. This must have stayed.

Jonny didn’t say anything, but she heard the shuffling of fabrics coming from ahead. She kept crawling through the slim vent.

The ‘room’ he was on was formed by the convergence of five different vents, and was covered with blankets and cushions she kept there just in case. Since Carmilla’s accident, neither her nor her brother spent as much time there as before, but she had tended it just in case. It had been a good idea, apparently.

“Hey,” she told Jonny when she saw him.

He was cuddled in the middle of a pillow mountain, curled over himself. He looked at her with worried eyes, staying still. She counted it as a victory. Nastya got closer and laid on her side, in front of the boy.

“What do you want” Jonny said, and Nastya’s heart ached at hearing his voice so small and insecure.

Suppressing the urge of just hug him, she put her hand over his. He didn’t shove her away, luckily. “To help. Marius told me you had quite a scare.”

He neither denied nor confirmed that. “Marius can piss off” was what he said instead.

She chuckled a bit at the answer. “Yeah, he can. Are you alright, tough?” With her other hand, she pet his hair out of his face, so she could properly look at him. His face was full of snot and sweat and tears. She cleaned those last with her thumb.

He did not flinch away, but still held his gaze to her. “Why do you care?” he asked, and his voice broke in the middle of the question.

“Because you are my brother, brat, do you remember?”

Jonny shook his head. “You look nothing like me” he pointed out.

Nastya smiled at him, opening her arms in invitation. “You and I, we go further than that” she told him, and with that he moved onto her.

It was disgusting, because he insisted on burrowing his head on her neck as he cried, and kids crying were gross, but she didn’t felt as repulsed as she probably should have. She just pressed her cheek against the top of his head, hugging him close and hushing his cries.

He said that he was sorry, that he hadn’t meant to. That he hadn’t wanted to hurt it, that he didn’t know what he had happened. That he wouldn’t do it again. All of this between sobs and shakes, holding tight to her sister’s clothes. He didn’t want her to leave him again, why had she done it in the first place? Would she do it again? He wouldn’t let her, he couldn’t.

“Hey Jonny, hey. It’s alright, I’m here.” She told him when his sobs changed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left you. I thought you would be alright.” She petted his hair with a hand. She had really believed that he would be fine with the rest; Marius had done a good job of calming him down when he heard Raph talk about getting him back to normal, and, well, Tim hadn’t been the best, but he had managed to track down and find Young Jonny before anyone. “I’ll stay with you, all right? I won’t leave you again. I promise”

They stayed like that for a while, Nastya comforting the boy until he got calm enough to fall asleep on her arms. She didn’t move, but instead took the chance to take a nap. It had been way too long since the last time it had been only the two of them, without alcohol, or fighting, or just plain awkwardness. She had missed it.

She would bring it back, once everything was normal again, Nastya decided.

Aurora let her know that Raph had already found a solution. She thanked her love and looked down at her chest, where the boy was still resting. Jonny seemed comfortable. Peaceful, even.

Raphaella could wait until they woke up, she decided, drifting back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be larger, i got the layout so at some point the whole day is going to get written, but *looks at the clock*. Sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you want to leave one, kudos and comments feel like when you find a nice spot under the sun to take a nap, no alarm because you already did all you had to do and can allow yourselfe the luxury


End file.
